I just want to be friends
by fakesgirl22000
Summary: Who is Sephy Morgan and why on earth does she want to be friends with Chris?
1. Chapter 1

She followed him to the back room, "Hey." She almost laughed at his startled expression.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Name's Sephy." She grinned as she sat on the desk, "Sephy Morgan."

Chris stared at her, "What do you want?"

"Just to talk." She said simply, "Thought you could use a friend."

"I'm fine." He snapped, "You can tell Piper, Phoebe and Paige I don't need them setting me up."

"Ha!" she scoffed, "You are the most self centered-"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are! It's not all about you you know that right? I'm only here coz you looked like you needed a friend. But if you'd rather sit in this dump and sulk I'll leave."

"Fine! Go!" he huffed, "It's not like you know anything."

"Oh climb off your high horse.'

"You know nothing about me!" Chris shouted, "So back the hell off!"

It was then Piper and her sisters walked in, "so Chris, who's this?" Piper asked with a wry smile.

"Ah so that's your name!" she laughed, "Chris, stand for Christopher or Christian?"

"Christopher." He replied curtly, "Weren't you leaving?"

"See you again soon _Christopher._" Sephy grinned as she walked out.

"She seems nice." Paige said wryly.

"She's a pain in the ass." Chris replied.

"You know it wouldn't hurt you to make friends with people in this time Chris."

The sisters walked out leaving Chris alone with his thoughts. This girl was just way too friendly…maybe she was sent from the future? But he'd never seen her before…something was going on.

In the alley outside Sephy Morgan dissolved into an array of sparkling blue orbs…


	2. Chapter 2

The next night Persephone Morgan walked into P3 dressed in a white peasant skirt, cowboy boots and top with her dark hair cascading over her shoulders looking like a gypsy. Chris noticed her scanning the room as she walked down the stairs; he assumed that she was looking for him, her eyes locked onto his for a moment and she grinned.

Looking past him her face fell, there was Leo Wyatt with the Halliwell sisters, "Damn it!" she whispered.

She melted into the crowd and let the music wash over her, praying he wouldn't see her. When she noticed Leo disappear she headed to the bathroom; washing her hands in the sink she looked in the mirror and jumped about three feet in the air.

"Jesus Christ! What the hell possessed you to scare me like that?"

"We need to talk Persephone."

"We have nothing to say Naz, I'm working."

"He's a whitelighter!" The man hissed, "He doesn't need you."

She took a deep breath, "Nazareth, Christopher is the key to everything. It's why they sent me. Besides, I like it down here. I'm not being told what to do."

"You just don't understand. After all you _are only _three."

She glared at him, "That's a technicality. They chose me Naz because I'm an innocent. And he's mine."

"Christopher Perry is no innocent, his barely a decent whitelighter, do you know how far he is from having his wings clipped? They know about his _tendencies._"

She whirred around and glared Naz, her dark eyes studying his own, "You listen to me Nazareth and you listen good, leave this alone. Leave him alone, if you don't I will send your ass down to the underworld so fast it will make your head spin!"

"No need to get bitchy." Naz grinned then said, "Blessed be little one."

Sephy wrapped her arms around herself and walked back out of the bathroom, she saw that the back office was open and slipped inside and curled up on the couch, her head was aching.

"Hi." Sephy looked up and saw the concerned face of Piper Halliwell, "Sephy, right?"

She nodded, Yeah, sorry, I shouldn't have come back here, I just had a headache and needed a little quiet."

"Don't sweat it. I have some asprin if you want it."

"That'd be appreciated Piper."

Piper turned around, "How did you know my name?"

"Chris. He said your names last night when we were arguing, it was just a lucky guess."

Piper smiled "Okay." She looked at the girl and asked, "So what's your interest in Chris?"

Persephone grinned, "I'm not sure yet. I'm new in town and I was trying to make friends."

Piper grinned, "Chris isn't the most sociable person in the whole world."

Persephone and Piper walked out to the bar and got aquatinted, "So Sephy, why don't you come to our house tomorrow night for dinner?"

She looked uneasy, "I don't want to be a bother…"

"Trust me, it's no bother." Piper grinned, "I love cooking." She paused, "I'll make sure Chris is there."

Sephy smiled broadly, "Thanks." She looked at her watch, "Oh, it's almost twelve. I have to go. Thanks Piper, "I'll see you tomorrow." With that she ran out and hid in the alley before disappearing in another swirl of blue orbs.

The next night Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Chris (Who wasn't happy about being there) waited for Sephy to come, there was a knock at the front door and Phoebe got up to open it.

Sephy grinned broadly and stuck her hand out, "Hi Phoebe, I'm Sephy Morgan."

She laughed, "Hi." She paused, "How-"

"I read the Bay Mirror." She said as she walked inside and Phoebe ushered her to her seat.

She stole a glance at the boy in the high chair, _the stories can't be true. Someone that innocent can't become the new Source. _

Chris noticed her looking at Wyatt, glancing back at the girl he asked, "So where are you from?"

"Everywhere." She smiled weakly, "We moved around a lot when we were kids."

"Right." Chris nodded.

Sephy brushed her hair behind her ears and rubbed her forehead as a wave of dizziness struck, she would have fallen off her chair if Phoebe hadn't stopped her.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked.

"I'm not sure." She said quietly.

Piper looked over at Chris, "Help her to the couch."

"B-"

"Now Christopher."

Chris knew that tone, rising from his chair he wrapped one of Sephy's arms around his shoulder and they walked to the couch, "Thanks Chris." She smiled weakly as she sat down.

"Who are you really?" Chris asked.

"I told you, my name is Persephone Morgan."

Little did Persephone know but the man she'd been trying to avoid just orbed into the manor.

Leo looked at his ex-wife, "What's the matter?"

"The girl in there, she's not well. It was the same yesterday."

Leo walked into the lounge and stopped dead (for lack of a better term) in his tracks, "What the hell are you doing here?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sephy got to her feet, "Thanks for the tea Piper, I, I have to go." She stole a glance at Chris, "Bye." She ran out the front door, Chris got up to follow her; getting to the door just in time to see her disappear.

He whirred back around to face Leo, "How do you know her?"

"I don't." Leo lied.

Chris rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say." He orbed back to P3, leaving Leo alone with the sisters.

Piper narrowed her eyes at Leo, "Truth, now."

"Piper, I can't."

"Why not? Lying to _him_ I can tolerate; but don't you _dare_ lie to us Leo. To me."

"She's your niece." Leo said quietly.

They stared at him in shock, "Excuse me?"

Leo's gaze drifted to his feet, "She's Prue and Andy's daughter."

"It's not possible, she wasn't pregnant! And Sephy's like 22! Leo what's going on?"

"Both Prue and Andy were made whitelighters after their deaths."

"WHAT?" Piper and Phoebe shrieked, Piper flicked her hands and blew Leo up, as Leo reformed she shouted, "How could you not tell us?"

"I wasn't allowed to." Leo snapped.

"How old is she?" Paige asked.

"Technically she's three. The Elders made the decision to age her nineteen more years so she would serve a better purpose."

"You just snapped your fingers and she's a fully fledged adult."

"Paige," Leo sighed, "it wasn't like that. We gave her the knowledge that she would have acquired in that time."

Piper and Phoebe were stunned into silence while Paige was as angry as any of them had ever seen, she slapped him hard across the face, "That's disgusting! How could you do that to your own niece?"

"_I_ didn't do it. _I _was left out of that decision."

**Over at P3**

Persephone walked down the stairs, "Chris, are you in here?"

Chris poked his head out from behind the bar, "What in the hell?"

"Chris, just relax."

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"I'm your whitelighter."

Chris scoffed, "I don't need a whitelighter. I can look after myself."

"Chris they," she gestured emphatically upward, "are going to clip your wings if you're not more careful!"

"Why the hell do you care what they do to me?"

"Because I do!" She shouted, "I need to help _you_!"

"What the hell makes me so special?" he shouted.

"Because you're my cousin!"


End file.
